


Mashed Potatoes

by questionmark007



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Thanksgiving and Cameron wants everything to be perfect but, of course, things don’t go exactly as planned...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for towalkinyourlight on tumblr as the Stitchers Fan Appreciation Day gift!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashed Potatoes

“I just don’t understand why you don’t want to go home for Thanksgiving.” Kirsten asked, as they strolled through the grocery store. “Maggie’s giving us the week off and everything.”

“Because my parents are a nightmare. And it won’t even be a real Thanksgiving dinner. It’ll be some catered party where I’d have to wear a tie and I’d be a lot more thankful if I didn’t have to do that, so I’m not going,” Cameron shuddered at whatever nightmare Thanksgiving-past he was remembering. “Plus, I’ve already told them I’m spending Thanksgiving with you.”

Cameron and Kirsten had been ‘officially’ dating for the last four months (and ‘unofficially’ dating for several months before that, according to Camille). This was their first holiday as a couple which was apparently a big deal (again, according to Camille) and as such, Cameron insisted on buying enough food for an army to make it a holiday to remember.

“But I don’t have a family to have Thanksgiving with. We both could’ve just gone to your parents’ house.” Kirsten pointed out as they stopped next to frozen turkeys.

“True. But my family is the worst, and I’m not subjecting you to that if I don’t have to. Plus, it’s very stressful visiting my parents and stress isn’t good for my heart” He looked at her, smirking. Mentioning his heart was the ultimate trump card that he rarely used, so if he was bringing it up, Kirsten figured it’d be best to drop the conversation.

“Okay,” Kirsten nodded. “Is there anything you want me to get?” “Uhhh…yeah…” he scanned the list, “can you get stuff for mashed potatoes?” She turned and wondered to complete her task.

———

“…what is that?” Cameron asked, alarmed as Kirsten put the box in the nearly overflowing shopping cart.

“Mashed potatoes,” she responded.

“From a box?” He looked at her, aghast.

“Yeah. It’s how Ed always made them.” Kirsten shrugged.

Cameron took a deep breath: “Okay, but you’re in charge of making them…and eating them…”

“Deal. Ready to check out?”

“Yeah. I can’t believe I’m about to spend money on _instant mashed potatoes_ …” Cameron grumbled.

“Come on, chef, let’s go.” Kirsten rolled her eyes and pushed the cart towards check-out.

———

“How did it fall apart that quickly? How did this happen?” Cameron sat on the couch as the last of the firefighters left the apartment. “How did I manage to burn _everything_?”

“To be fair, you were a little…preoccupied…” Kirsten called from the kitchen, inspecting the damage. Cameron had been cooking like a mad man since the day before, but when Kirsten mentioned she had never seen the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special, Cameron abandoned his post, for just a minute, to find it on Netflix for her. Except he’d gotten sidetracked and very distracted by his girlfriend when she started kissing him and had totally lost track of time…until the smoke alarm started going off effectively ruining both the moment and the food. He doesn’t even know how the fire started but the next thing he knew, the fire department was putting it out and telling him to be more careful next time, something Cautious Cameron took very personally.

“I can’t believe I ruined Thanksgiving. What are we going to eat now?” He sunk deeper into the couch, wallowing in his misery.

“How about this?” Kirsten held up the brown box of instant mashed potatoes.

“Way to kick a guy when he’s down, Ace” Cameron groaned.

“They’re really not bad!” Kirsten told him, setting a pot of water to boil and skimming the instructions. Cameron sat and watched as she maneuvered around his kitchen, preparing the mashed potatoes until she finally trapped two spoons and the pot and made her way over to where he was on the couch.

“I know you’re not big on plates, but it is a special occasion…” Cameron tried weakly. Kirsten just rolled her eyes and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it around their shoulders.

“Hit play” she told him, indicating the currently paused Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special that was on the TV.

“Is this what we’re doing? Watching a cartoon and eating instant mashed potatoes out of the pot?”

“You could’ve gone home and had a fancy catered—“ Kirsten started.

“You’re my home, Stretch. There’s no place else I’d rather be than right here with you” he looked at her, eyes full of emotion.

She smiled, “Even though we’re eating instant mashed potatoes straight out of the pot?”

“Even though we’re eating instant mashed potatoes straight out of the pot” he smiled at her, taking a hesitant bite of the potatoes. He paused, then swallowed. “They’re not bad”

“Liar” she raised her eyebrows at his sheepish expression. “Go ahead”

Cameron jumped up and raced towards the kitchen, rummaging through his spice rack. “It just needs a little more flavor.” he said.

Kirsten looked at him, as he examined the options and smiled to herself: there wasn’t anywhere she’d rather be either.


End file.
